hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic hurricane season (Sandy156)
This article is underconstruction! Based off of this I made less than a year ago: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/184139487 The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was an above-average season with 18 named storms, 12 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes forming this year. In the midst of March, a La Niña formed, greatly raising the expected number of storms that’ll form this year. The season officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30, although storms may form at any time of the year. Season Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2020 till:30/11/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/06/2020 till:15/06/2020 color:TS text:Arthur (TS) from:27/06/2020 till:19/07/2020 color:C4 text:Bertha (C4) from:03/07/2020 till:08/07/2020 color:C1 text:Cristobal (C1) from:14/07/2020 till:26/07/2020 color:C2 text:Dolly (C2) from:19/07/2020 till:22/07/2020 color:TS text:Edouard (TS) from:29/07/2020 till:30/07/2020 color:TD text:Six (TD) from:02/08/2020 till:09/08/2020 color:C3 text:Fay (C3) from:10/08/2020 till:13/08/2020 color:TS text:Gonzalo (TS) from:12/08/2020 till:16/08/2020 color:C1 text:Hanna (C1) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Arthur An area of low pressure formed on June 4, drifting through the Caribbean Sea. It gradually organized due to the warm waters there. The NHC began tracking it on June 7, giving it a medium chance of forming. A couple of days later at 00:00 UTC on July 9, it eventually developed into Tropical Depression One, the first system of the season. It then drifted northwest, heading into the Yucatan Peninsula. On June 11 03:00 UTC, it made landfall while still being a tropical depression. Despite the landfall, it weakened only slightly, not degenerating into a remnant low. On June 12 at 00:00 UTC, it entered the Gulf of Mexico and then started gradually intensifying. On June 14 at 06:00 UTC, it strengthened into a tropical storm, earning the name Arthur. It headed west-northwest to the state of Texas. It eventually reached its peak intensity on the 15th at 18:00, 12 hours before its landfall. It had winds up to 60 mph (95 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 994 mbar. At the time of its landfall, it started to demise gradually, becoming a tropical depression at 00:00 UTC on June 16. It then degenerated into a remnant low later that day, getting as far as Kentucky before it dissipated. Hurricane Bertha A tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa on June 20, slowly drifting west while gradually organizing over warm waters. On June 24, it was finally recognized by the NHC and on June 26 at 18:00 UTC, it was upgraded to Potential Cyclone Two, the NHC giving it a 90% chance of forming in the next 48 hours. It had tropical storm strength six hours later and at 00:00 UTC on June 28, it was finally a tropical storm, the NHC naming it Bertha. It then intensified a little quickly and on June 30 at 06:00 UTC, it was upgraded to a hurricane and exactly one day later, strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane. It reached its first initial peak intensity on July 1 at 12:00 UTC, with 100 mph (160 km/h) winds and a pressure of 978 mbar. Due to it moving into a small area of wind shear, it abated slightly gradually, falling back to a Category 1 on July 2 06:00 UTC and then a tropical storm the next day, as it made a small loop around. Once it fully completed its loop, it exited the area of wind shear, and started gradually intensifying again. On July 4 at 12:00 UTC, it intensified back into a Category 1 hurricane and 18 hours later, strengthened into a Category 2. On July 7 at 12:00 UTC, it further intensified into a major hurricane, reaching its second initial peak intensity another 18 hours later, with winds up to 120 mph (190 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 960 mbar. During the period of July 8, 18:00 UTC to July 9, 12:00 UTC, Bertha then impacted some islands in the Lesser Antilles, hitting the islands of Barbuda, Saint Barthélemy, Saint Martin/Sint Maarten, and Anguilla respectively. At the same time, it also underwent an eyewall replacement cycle, causing it to start weakening. It fell below major hurricane strength on July 9, 12:00 UTC and weakened to a Category 1 24 hours later. It took a turn to the north and then further diminished into a tropical storm on July 11 at 12:00 UTC, where it held that strength for 12 hours before intensifying back into a hurricane. That same time, it then took a sharp turn to the west. On July 12 at 18:00 UTC, the hurricane unexpectedly rapidly intensified, reaching major hurricane strength on July 14, 06:00 UTC and then a Category 4 12 hours later. It reached its peak intensity on July 15, 06:00 UTC, with maximum winds of 140 mph (220 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 938 mbar (hPa). Hurricane Cristobal In late June, the NHC began monitoring an area in the open Atlantic for tropical or subtropical development within the next several days. It drifted northwest for several days while very gradually organizing. It was finally designed as a potential cyclone, the NHC giving it a 90-100% chance of forming. It quickly attained tropical storm strength on July 4, 00:00 UTC. It then fully acquired subtropical characteristics, thus it was developed into Subtropical Storm Cristobal at 18:00 UTC that day. For 30 hours, it stayed subtropical, slowly transitioning into a tropical storm. Cristobal then became fully tropical on July 6, 00:00 UTC. At 18:00 UTC, it eventually became a hurricane and on July 7, 06:00 UTC, reached its peak intensity with sustained winds of 85 mph (140 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 986 mbar (hPa). Entering very cold waters, it weakened to a tropical storm on July 8, 06:00 UTC and then transitioning into a extratropical cyclone 12 hours later. Hurricane Dolly In early July, a tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa. For several days, it advanced westward for several days, no change in organization. 2 days after it entered the Caribbean Sea, the NHC tracked it, giving it a 0/0% chance of forming. It drifted slowly in the Caribbean, very gradually organizing. Finally, on July 14 at 12:00 UTC, it developed into Tropical Depression Four. Due to increasing wind shear, the system struggled to strengthen for a few days, trying to maintain being a tropical depression. On July 17, the wind shear started to subside, the system now able to intensify. On July 18, 00:00 UTC, the depression finally became a tropical storm, named Dolly. Tropical Storm Edouard An area of low pressure formed in the Gulf of Mexico on July 16, the NHC monitoring it. The system was in warm waters with no wind shear, causing it to organize. On July 19 at 12:00 UTC, it developed into Tropical Depression Five, the system continuing to intensify. Later, on July 20 06:00 UTC, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Edouard. After that, it turned towards the north, heading straight to the Florida Panhandle. 12 hours later, it reached its peak intensity, with 50 mph (85 km/h) winds and a minimum pressure of 997 mbar. Due to land interaction, it weakened slightly, winds dropped 5 mph (10 km/h) and the pressure upped to 999 mbar at the time of its landfall in the Florida Panhandle on July 21, 12:00 UTC. It started to abate, falling into a tropical depression 6 hours later and then into a remnant low on July 22, 06:00 UTC. Tropical Depression Six An area of low pressure formed on July 27, 250 mi (400 km) northwest of Bermuda. It organized gradually, despite entering cooler waters. On July 30, 06:00 UTC, it was classified as a tropical depression. The system saw little to no chance in strength during its lifetime and On July 31, 12:00 UTC, it became a remnant low and 12 hours later, it dissipated. Hurricane Fay Tropical Storm Gonzalo Hurricane Hanna Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2020. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2026 season. This was the same list used in the 2014 season. The names Isaias, Paulette, and Rene were used for the first time this year. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Above-Normal Seasons Category:2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Sandy156’s creations